Crossing the Line
by Kemiii
Summary: //ToushiroKarin//Drabble// Karin really didn't mean to cross the line.


**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED.**

**Rating: **T

**Written for: **IU's 21st challenge // prompt: fear of flying

NOT BETA-ED.

**WARNING! RANDOM DRABBLE. Expect RANDOMNESS. **After watching Bleach episode 132, I kind of formulated ways on how to write for Toushiro and Karin. And here I am, posting this drabble I just thought of. Though, I have to admit I haven't followed the series at all. So forgive me if there's any OOCness whatsoever.

Also, I've included things (minor, really) related to HP (Quidditch) and Twilight (vampires). I dunno how you'll interpret this, but if they do sound offending, my apologies.

And, I have to say sorry in advance for I realized way too late that I'm confused with the terms. Please think of this more as...a form of entertainment. :) I don't mean to ruin the Bleach facts and how Soul Society's supposed to look like (Apparently, I was told that a bankai released when not needed is reckless. And a zanpakuto is a mere sword. Sorry.) So for fans and viewers out there, please don't take the terms to heart. :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne Toushiro," a voice was heard from behind as he quietly contemplated with his _phone_, waiting for some unwanted enemy to come near him_._ "What sports are you into besides soccer?" the owner of the voice continued, messing up his hair with her hand. "Your mom must be proud huh?"

_Kurosaki Karin. _

"Sports?" He was the 10th division captain, for Pete's sake. Meaning, he clearly wasn't the type to be thinking about wasting his time with some…_sport_. _'And, will you stop calling me Toushiro?' _he added as an afterthought.

"What's with that face?" she answered with another question.

"What face?"

"_That. _Hah, you did it again!" Tears from laughing came out from her eyes, as she continued tapping her lap whole-heartedly.

Toushiro watched her in her sudden euphoria, almost wanting to use his _shikai_ to stop her laugh.

"All I'm saying is," Karin patted his shoulder, as her laughter died down. "I can even imagine _you _playing _Quidditch_. Cool game."

He then concluded that he's picking up no sense at all. He even wanted to believe his companion just turned herself into some madman. "What are you talking about?"

"I haven't tried any dangerous sport though." She beamed, as though the idea she just thought could sell like pancakes. "Do you think your big…creature can help me?"

He raised a brow scornfully. "Big what?"

"Y'know, when we we're almost killed by that… monstrous… stuff—"

'_Stuff?' _"You mean hollow," he corrected.

"Right," she nodded, and continued replaying the scene on her head after their soccer game, as she absurdly move her hands, trying to reenact some. "When the hollow appeared and you got this big…uh, what's it called?"

"Zanpakuto," he sighed, as though he was explaining the basic street signs to a three-year-old.

Her mouth suddenly turned 'O.' "You have weird names in your world, really. But anyway, _that _should help me."

She couldn't be thinking of playing some game with a zanpakuto…now, could she?

Facepalm. "Why should I do it?"

"My," she 'tsk-ed,' faking a disappointed expression, "All the while, I thought soul reapers are cooler than vampires."

"Vampires?" Whatever that means, and whoever that is, he clearly didn't like the idea. "I don't think so."

"Oh yeah? They can even go to the tallest trees and mountains! I mean, I just watched that on TV. They don't even need those big…uh, zan…"

"_Zanpakuto_."

"Right!" she exclaimed. "They don't even need that to—hey!" and before she knew it, she was on top of Hyorinmaru's head with some height she didn't even want to know. "W-W-What are we doing" –gulp – "here?"

"I thought you like some dangerous…_stuff_," he stressed and creased his eyebrows at the same time. "Here we are. That fast huh?"

Karin wobbled as she tried to stand firm, "O-On top of an ice-colored dragon, to be exact."

"_Hyorinmaru._"

"G-Got it." She gulped, and then closed her eyes instinctively. "Don't look down, don't look down…" she mumbled quietly, thinking of several ways how to _not_ look down.

"You're afraid of heights?"

"No."

"That look says otherwise," he teased amusingly.

"Shut up," she fired back, touching her hot cheeks. "I was just testing your temper."

"I'm not buying that."

"And as I thought, your temper is bad. You should see a doctor."

She crossed the line.

Karin huffed and decided to look away to the opposite side. That revealed how high they were from the ground…which wasn't quite good.

Gulp.

Sigh. "Okay, we're going down."

And for some reason, she had to turn pale.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~!"

* * *

As they reached the ground, almost flying at super fast speed, Karin found herself breathing heavily.

"Idiot! You didn't even warn me!"

"Isn't it fun? I'm sure you had some dangerous…_stuff_ there." Who would have thought _stuff _can be an awkward thing to say? "And I _did_ warn you," he noted with a dignified face.

"What are you talking about, I thought I was about to die!"

And as she was about to grab on him, a sudden trip did all the trick.

"Ow!" they both said, all they while making themselves aware of the awkward position they have.

"Move out!" Karin cried, as she pushed Toushiro away, who, by some circumstances, had to be on _top _of her. "We're on a _road _dammit!"

Smirk. "Why should I? No one will see me anyway."

How could she forget? "Why you—" No. Wait. He _felt_ real, and not a shinigami at all.

And that hit her. "G-Get off!"

"I had fun," he said then smiled all of a sudden as they both regained their cool back, sending her to an instant blush.

He neared his face closer to hers and whispered, "And that was some good payback."

"TOUSHIROOO!"

For the first time, she realized she was _indeed_ afraid of flying. Or heights. Or falling.

But now she wonders if she cares.

**~fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Don't give me that freaky-slash-God-this-is-horrible look please. *hides*

Forgive me. I just had the sudden urge to write this, or else, it could end up in my Math answer sheet tomorrow. I know majority likes Hitsugaya x Hinamori (my sister and I even had debates like these), but I find Toushiro x Karin sweet too. In an innocent, clueless kind of way…well, 'cause they're both like that. Aww~ Shiro-chan. *flails* Though, I prefer it to be light. Anyway, this had been my first fanfic for Bleach, and I would be really thankful if you tell me what you think. :) Thanks.

**Post Script:** I don't know if Karin really has that phobia though. Made that up so that this fic could go to the way I want it. XD


End file.
